Unknown Past
by Spikesgal248
Summary: Jack's past with a twist How did Jack get to where he was? What would happen if an argument between him and Tru revealed a lot, maybe even too much including the truth abotu Richard, his love for Tru but mainly his ex wife and baby girl that no one ever
1. Chapter 1

How did Jack get to where he was? What would happen if an argument between him and Tru revealed a lot, maybe even too much including the truth about Richard, his love for Tru but mainly his ex wife and baby girl that no one ever knew about.

_Hey guys! I have no idea of whether I hate or like this idea but hey I'll leave it up to the readers...So let me know what YOU think, thankies._

**CITY MORGUE - 2:00pm**

"What we got?" Tru asked her boss Davis, as she walked into the City Morgue. Today was a good day, not in the sense that someone had died but in the sense that Tru was more in the mood of 'Someone's dead but I can't fix it' instead of the 'why did I get this job? Why the hell is this happening to me life sucks' kind of mood.

"Maria Lachelle, 15, died giving birth, baby died also," Davis said, glancing up from his notes.

Tru winced, "Ouch that's bad, 15 huh?" she paused for a minute then turned to Davis, "Guess she won't be asking for help which I guess is pretty cool. I get the night of but God, how young and for kids?," she sighed. "What do I have to? Bag her belongings?"

Davis shook his head, "Already done it."

"Then what have I to do?" Tru asked, looking at the now former body of Maria.

Davis shook his head, "Nothing to do with her," he said nodding his head towards the body. But I'm going out, meeting with Carrie, s o if you don't mind just looking after the place...?"

"Davis got a date?" Tru teased smiling up at him. Carrie was only new around here but surprisingly her and Davis had hit it off which was good but kinda creepy. He was more of the go dead people than the even dare talk to live people.

"I-she-its," Davis cleared his throat. Not that he had anything to hide or anything he just wasn't...comfortable talking about it so much, "Not a date."

Tru smirked, "Sweet, sure its all just work. But seriously it's cool, have fun."

"We - what's that meant to mean?" Davis said grabbing his jacket and looking at Tru shiftily.

Tru laughed, "Nothing I swear, just go talk, hang, be a regular person for a day."

Davis nodded walking away as Tru walked over to the dead body, to pull the shroud over her.

"Tru."

"Yeah?" Tru shouted, assuming it was Davis then groaning as she looked to the dead body's now turning head, "You've got to be kidding me, I thought this wasn't going to happen today!"

**RICHARD'S OFFICE - 2:00pm**

"You want me to what?" Jack asked Richard raising an eyebrow.

"Jack, you know the consequences if this ever got out," Richard said sternly, glaring at Jack.

"Yeah but this was never in the agreement, Richard," Jack said shaking his head, "You HAVE to be kidding me!"

"What agreement? Do we have to go through the story of how I saved you and what you were minus a crackjob before I helped you and pretty much gave you a house, a proper life?" Richard said.

"Drop the dramatics," Jack said, ""I'm not so sure you even helped me, this wasn't the kinda thing I was asking for and I am not going to help you in your screwed up scheme of life! I'm not even going to try think up words to describe what you are but I'm not a killer."

Richard sighed, "Do we have to start bringing up Megan?"

Jack shook his head, "We are not going to start talking or arguing about that. I never killed her and we are not talking about her! Harrison is your goddamn son Richard!" Jack said shouting.

"Keep your voice down," Richard growled.

Jack sighed closing his eyes then opening them. Richard had been like... well more like a boss but the kind of boss you got along with, then Megan, the painful memory of Megan: he hadn't killed her, Richard had told him to but... she wanted to die anyway. Until Tru convinced her she didn't, another part of Jack said, as if he was kicking himself. But even if he had, that was the last of it he was not a cold-blooded killer and never would be for anyone. He'd sooner die which unless he came up with a plan soon or lied to Richard he probably would be dead.

"Or what?" Jack said, cursing as the day started to rewind, guess he'd never find out what the 'or what' would be unless Day 2 replayed the exact same way, Richard wise.


	2. Pictures from the Past

Hey, uhm just lemme know what you think not reakly got anything to say, thanks.

Tru shot up in bed, why did she never ask Davis for real details like what hospital she had been at? Partners? Friends? Family? Time of death? "Oh yeah because she wasn't meant to ask for my help," Tru muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself again?" Harrison asked as he walked into Tru's house.

Tru jumped, "Harry don't do that!"

"Uh do what? Enter your house?" he replied, raising an eyebrow then looking at her, "Are you OK?...You look...jittery."  
"Day 2," Tru sighed.

"I'd love to help but we got plans," Harrison said looking at a clueless Tru, "The dad thing?"

"Oh," Tru nodded, "You mean YOU have plans. I'm telling you nothings going on, your just too suspicious because he's being nice but I think he's trying Harry, to be the Father he never was," she said standing up and grabbing some clothes then pointing to the door, "But if you really think something's going on be my guest and get out," she smiled, although she was in a rush since she had no idea what time Maria had died.

Harrison shook his head, "Nothing like saying go to hell more than that," he teased, "Catch ya later Tru and I will have proof."

"Yeah bye Harry," Tru shouted after him as he walked out. She quickly threw on some clothes then ran out, heading for the City Morgue, passing a slow walker Harry on the way, she laughed then continued running, Davis was always a great hand in these situations. She entered the Morgue then headed for Davis's office, repeating Maria Lachelle the whole time, what kind of a name was Lachelle anyway? Tru thought to herself, shrugging it off. She walked into Davis's office and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're here," she panted.

"Tru, I'm always here," Davis pointed out, looking up and just noticing she'd been running, "What's up?"

"Maria Lachelle, died giving birth, thats all I know...she's 15," Tru added looking at him, "Can you help?"  
Davis nodded, "I can run a search for her home address but she'll likely be in hospital right now, so I can hack into the hospital files but on a more human and normal level, there's only 3 hospitals in the area, Tru. Phone them up."

Tru nodded, of course, she should panic less, might let her think for a while rationally although having to stop someone from dying was pretty hectic and urgent. She headed across to the phone and then paused, "But what exactly am I going to do? Pregnancy is nature it's not like a murder," Tru said puzzled.

Davis nodded, "How old did you say?" he asked thinking of possible theories.

"15," Tru replied, thinking once again of how young she was.

Davis nodded, tapping his pen on the stack of paperwork on his desk, he put his pen down then started hitting some keys on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Tru asked, walking closer to his desk and peering at the computer screen.

"Since she was so young, chances could be that either she didn't know or didn't click she was pregnant or she couldn't get to hospital in time," Davis explained, "So I'm searching for her address."

"Is that possible? Not knowing?" Tru asked.

Davis nodded, "In the younger people, mostly teens, since the body hasn't developed properly and if the mother is small then the baby is usually premature and sometimes so small that its unnoticeable, or if it was premature she wouldn't have seen it coming."

"But then how can I save her?" Tru asked. If it was meant to be then what could she do?

Davis shrugged, "Get her to a hospital in time?" he said jotting down an address and handing it to Tru, "Call me if you need anything."

Tru nodded, "Thanks," she said then shot out, for all she knew this thing could be happening in 3 hours or right now.

"Harrison," Jack said, walking behind Tru's brother.  
Harrison sighed turning around, "What?! And how long are you going to follow me for? I'm not the one who died yesterday so get out my ass," he said stopping for one minute.

Jack sighed, "This is, believe it or not for your own good."  
"Then I'll choose not to believe it," Harrison said just about to turn back around and continue walking when Jack punched him straight in the face, knocking him out. "Sorry mate," Jack said lifting Harrison up, thankful that he was pretty small considering and lifting him to Jack's own flat. Also thankful that Harrison was pretty gullible and had come straight away when Jack had made Richard phone him and tell him that Tru was in trouble, he was a very loyal guy and Jack admired that.

Jack carried him all the way up to his flat, thankful that his new place was only on the second floor and exhausted, put him on his bed then locked his door. This was one of the only times that Jack was thankful he didn't have a house phone or a balcony, that meant there wasn't much chance of Harrison getting out, not until he came back later anyway. Jack had figured out that there was no way he was going to kill Harrison but with Richard back on his back, he decided that maybe if Harrison was gone a little while and it just looked like he was dead then Richard would be fine, it would do until he got a better plan. Jack sighed, walking back downstairs. He knew fine well where he should be now but he didn't know if he could hack it. No way could he keep this death on track, he hadn't even told Richard about it. It brought back memories and the girl was only 15, her kid... Jack sighed, sitting on the stairs out front of his place for a while, what in the hell was he going to do?


	3. Distracted

_I hate this chapter have no idea why but hey maybe you'll think different, so let us know. Press the review buton then let me know!! Thankies. :)_

"Harry, slow down," Tru said, pausing on her way to Maria's. "He did what?"  
"Tru, the guy is a sodding whack job! I have no idea where I am, flats somewhere or another. Jack his me and Dad got me..." Harrison trailed off rubbing his head, this wasn't making sense, "Just I need you to find me! I'm locked in here, thank god he didn't take my mobile."

"Did he hurt you?" Tru asked concerned but not overly worried... at least he hadn't killed him right.. That meant something, it had to.

"No but that's besides the point its like kidnap!"

"OK I know but I have someone's life to save and I can't get to you now. If he didn't hurt you then maybe its not what we think," Tru said trying to be semi reasonable.

"You mean he's not a skitso?"

"Just," Tru sighed, "Just hold on for a couple of hours, stay conscious and knock him out if he comes in or pretend to be unconscious, find out what he's up to. I'll get to you as quick as I can. Be safe," she said, hanging up. Now she had 3 problems, possibly more. She sprinted to Maria's, thinking all the time of what the hell Jack was up to and where Harrison could be.

She groaned as she saw a glimpse of Jack, she walked up to him, "What the hell are you doing here?!" she pretty much yelled, although she knew the answer to that.

"I'm here to help," Jack said swallowing, it seemed the right thing to do and now that he'd already defied one of Richard's orders, he'd decided, screw him. He didn't even believe in this fate thing completely, it was just an explanation for some crazy ass power.

Ok so maybe I didn't know that but something weird is going on, Tru thought to herself. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then pinned Jack up against the nearest wall, elbow against his throat, "What the hell are you playing at?! I know about Harry, know you have him."  
Jack coughed a little, tried to get out of her reach but not too much to make her suspicious or attack him or anything, she could be a good little fighter at times when powered by her emotions. Tru was surprised when Jack didn't reply with some sarcy remark, "Look I'll tell you later, its not what you think but we have to save someone," Jack said honestly, he didn't want to hurt Tru with all the details about her dad and the truth but she had to know sometime and it looked like now their was no way out of it, "Please just trust me."

Tru sighed, loosening her hold at first then much to her annoyance letting him go. Why did the thought of him begging her seem so appealing and the word please passing his lips make her feel sorry for him? It was Jack! The killer, who had made her life hell, killed Luc but she still... liked him? Loved him?! Tru shook her head shuddering, annoyed at Jack and herself for even thinking that she might love him.

"Fine but try anything and I swear you'll be the one dying today," Tru said to which Jack just nodded, thankful that she'd given him the chance. Tru then added, "And later on we'll continue with out little what the hell your playing at."

Tru sighed, "Come on, quick I don't know when it happens?" she said questioningly since he'd know.

He nodded, "Couple hours but the sooner we get there, the better chance we have."

Tru nodded, feeling weird working with him again and wondering why the sudden turn about unless he was playing her, either of she'd soon find out.

When they got to her house, she knocked frantically on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

Tru smiled lightly as Maria opened the door, "Maria?"

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Uh my parents are out..."

"It was you we came to see," Tru said, "You mind if we come in?"

Maria nodded, "Yeah I do, who are you? What you want?"

Tru looked at Jack, teenagers. Two could play like that, "So your kid huh?"

"What?" Maria said flinching, "H-How'd you - who are you, what do you want?"

"To help," Tru said.

"Who are you?" Maria said getting herself together, "What do you want and don't expect me to let you help me, I don't know who the hell you are."

Jack stepped forward a little to which Maria stepped back, "Look you got trust us, you want this child right?"

Maria swallowed nodding, "Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"If you don't go to the hospital then you'll loose it," Jack said.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "How would you know and I can't.. what would they do, I still have 3 months left."

Jack shook h is head, "If you go they can save it, trust me. If you don't then you'll blame yourself forever, you'll never let it go," Jack said, receiving a sharp kick and look from Tru.

"Look, what's the worst that can happen?" Tru said.

Maria shrugged, "Sorry but I can't," she closed the door and sank down behind it. She'd go, in case, just not until they'd left.

Tru sighed, "What now?" she asked Jack, "We have to do something."

Jack shook his head, "She'll go, when we do."

"And how are you sure of that or is this your way of killing her, keeping her dead?" Tru asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head, "Give it an hour, she don't go you can convince her."

"What if she's dead by then?" Tru asked wanting desperately to trust Jack who just shook his head, it was her choice. Tru sighed nodding walking over to wherever Jack was headed for: he'd better be right.


	4. About to unfold

_Hey again, please keep reviews coming, thankies._

Tru breathed a small sigh of relief as Maria walked out the house on her cell phone to what seemed like the hospital. Out of sight and earshot, Tru climbed out of the bush and glared at Jack, so many questions running through his head: who the hell did he think he was anyway? Knock Harry out then help her? Was he trying to screw with her head?

Jack after setpping out from his hiding place, stepped back from Tru not even wanting to hazrad a guess at what was coming next.

"Explain all before my temper become beyond pissy and instead of her dying, you die," Tru raied an eyebrow glaring defiantly at Jack.

Jack sighed how much was he to tell her? And what would be the point anyway? OK so he'd started disobeying Richrd's orders so that was one point but another thing...what if telling Tru broke her up, more than Jack could handle? She was strong but her whole life had pretty much been based on lies and no one would be able to handle that well.

"What exactly am I explaining?" Jack asked playing dumb.

Tru glared at him, grabbing his arm sleeve and hauling him over to a nearby wall that they could easily jump and get to a quieter place where no one would say anything if voices got raised. Once there she looked at him, "Don't play with me, Jack. Why the hell did you knock Harry out, why are you helping me and who the hell do you think you are and don't get cute on the last one," she said expecting from Jack somethiogn along the lines of 'Jack Harper.'

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I told Harry that was for his own good only you can't know all the details," Jack half explained, deciding to keep her out of harms way and Richard out of it.

Tru raised an eyebrow: when did he get so darn pathetic and cute. No not cute never cute, not in that way. "Why are you helping me?" she demanded not sure about his last answer, something was going on.

He shrugged, "Maybe I want out."

Tru raised an eyebrow, "Hard day at work?"

"Look Tru me and you don't get along, sadly for a number of reasons but you gotta trust me when I tell you, Harrison and maybe you are in danger and I'm helping you because...," Jack trailed off, screw that since when did he haev to explain himself to her? "Believe what you want, I'm out of here," he said starting to walk away before pausing when Tru shouted on him and turning back around.

"Where's Harry?" Tru asked doubting he'd actually answer.

Jack sighed, digging into his pockets and throwing his keys at her then walking away leaving a gobsmacked Tru watching him go, clutching his keys.

Walking away not caring about his keys or much anymore sighed to himself. Why was life sometimes so difficult? And why on earth did people want powers and responsibilities, as far as he was concerned that was pretty much the way to hell, digging yourself in to something deep. He'd done that a few times; relationships and other stuff, swearing he'd never make any big commitments that would ruin his life all over again yet here the biggest commitment with Richard tha he'd so desperately wanted at the start was tearing through him. There was days where life just sucked and Jack was usually a guy who looked on the bright side; not today, definitely not today.

What on earth was Jack playing at? Tru thought to herself as Jack disappeared out of sight; this must be the weirdest day in history and Tru had had a lot of weird days, some pretty tough to beat. Tru thought to herself about what the hell Jack was up to, almost scared to go to his flat but it was to help Harry.

Tru looked around as she neared thr place she'd figured out Jack's was and walked to his flat, opening the door receiving an almost knock out from Harrison then a huge cuddle. "Hey how'd you get in?" he asked her amazed, he'd never figured her to be the criminal type, you know prise the door open then again, since this whole dead people gig...

Tru held up the key receiving a weird look from Harrison and an 'explain' face.

She shrugged, "I spoke to Jack," Harry giving her evils and more of a 'you better explain.' She sighed, "Jack and I had to work together for this one thing and then he went all weird, I asked him where you were and he threw me his keys and now I have to go find him," Tru said turning round.

Harrison ran in front of her, holding her shoulders as if to keep her tame like she was going to bolt, "Wait hold on, you have to what?"

"Figure out what he's up to," Tru said irritated then thinking to herself why she'd even told Harry she should have known what he'd be like. Sweet? Yes but really irritating? Even more so.

"Whoa slow down, Tru. He's dangerous."

"I'll work on the case I have to first," Tru said, "The I'll think about it," she said, half lying. She was going to check if Maria was OK then she was going after Jack, not that Harry would know that.

Harrison sighed, "Don't do anything until you've called me, OK? Promise."

Tru nodded, "I promise," she said walking around him and heading to her car then the hospital, Harrison could walk, they weren't that far away and she didn't want a lecture on the whole Jack thing, especially not when she... liked him?

Tru sighed as she got to the hospital, parking her car and walking in up to reception, just about to ask where Maria was when she saw - Damn! If he'd - Tru was blazing, if he'd screwed her along she'd kill him herself. She kept calm long enough to walk quickly behind him, just leaving the coffee machine and walking down an aisle, probably to Maria's. Tru breathed in deeply, reminding herself not to cause a scene in the hospital, she jumped out in front of him, "What the hell are you doing here and I swear, if you've done anything to keep Maria dead or whatever I will kill you -" Tru paused as he looked up at her, like he'd been...crying? Tru raised an eyebrow a little, maybe she was seeing things she highly doubted it but what was up with him and why on earth did she have this urge to comfort him?

"Don't start," Jack said stopping outside a room, hands clutched around his cup of coffee, "She's alive for now, look yourself," Jack said nodding into the room, Tru looking in too then sighing defeatedly, OK she was alive.

Tru stepped back, "Wait, what do you mean yet?"

"Remember when we worked together last time? You told me that there was more than one way to help someone than prevent their death," Jack said still looking through the room at Maria, "They can't save her, just the baby," Jack said still not looking at Tru.

"How do you know that?" Tru asked.

Jack shrugged, "Young pregnancies and stuff, I know some things OK? There is no way in hell they can save her."

Tru lookde defiantly at Jack, "There's no way she's dying again."

Jack suddenly turned to her, a little of his coffee even spilling, "And what exactly can you do?"  
Ok he had her there; if they couldn't save her, like he said, if that was even true then what was she meant to do?


	5. Revelations

_Hope you in enjoy. Please review._

Tru sighed to herself, going to sit down on the chair across from the room, Jack was right, she couldn't do anything at all anymore. They'd got her and her baby here on time but whether that would do anything was unknown territory.

Her head in her hands she finally looked up to Jack who had turned back to staring, "What's your story?"

Jack raised an eyebrow however one she couldn't see, "What part?" he said facing her.

"The full part of why you knocked Harry out, why your here why you were crying before and don't deny it," Tru said, looking up at him.

Maybe he wasn't thinking straight or maybe at this point and place he was vulnerable or it could be his love for Tru that eventually just made him spill everything.

He walked over, sitting beside her, he sighed wondering where to start. This was all gunna sound really self pitying and all that crap and Jack wasn't really into that on the ouside anyway, he hated the soppy stuff and depressing, it was all about laughs but it was all a front. "I was married," he started, "Long time ago, before the institution," he started, smiling a little when making a quick glance at Tru; 8 words in and he already had her gaping. "She was beautiful, the first person I ever loved," he sighed, god he was really gunna have to go through all of this, "We got married after a couple months and then she fell pregnant, pretty young just a few years younger than me. "The pregancy? Killed her and the kid," Jack shrugged, finishing the story off quickly and tear free leaving a silence that was almost unbearable.

"That's why you want to help?" Tru asked softly after a few minute's silence that felt like a year.

Jack shrugged, "Its only one reason; wanted out for a while but couldn't quit. Strict policies," time to tell the next bit of the story, "After their deaths I suddenly got the wacky powers of restarting days, I admitted myself to the Shenkman centre, thought I was going nuts, who wouldn't right? I mean relive days it was the poer thing maybe that people dreamed would happen to spice up their lives but to me it was an unexplained thing and nothing could ruin my life anymore anyway. Didn't have much left," Jack sighed taking a deep breath. Believe it or not that had been the easy bit; how were you meant to tell the woman you now loved yet were enemies, was assigned the position by her dad who killed her mum? "So when Richard, your dad," Jack swallowed, Tru almost glaring at him at the mention of her dad and how he would figured into this, "Came to me," Jack said stopping every once in a while stuttering slightly, "And gave me a purpose, a reason for that power. I took it up, it gave me a reason and it stopped me cracking up, turns out that wasn't good enough a reason. I'm not the person you think I am and he wants me to be."  
Silence.

More silence.

Tru getting up.

Tru, leaving?

Tru stood up then turned to Jack, she wanted to believe him but could she really and where did that leave things? Could she really ask what she was about to? Really believe him? Want wasn't always right and letting Jack just because she liked him a lot and was attracted to him, influence her maybe wasn't the best of ideas but then who would lie about all that stuff? "W-why did he go to you?"

"Because your calling was passed from your mother," Jack said remorsefully, why did he have to be the one to do this? "Your dad did what I do and he hired someone to take out your - his opposing force," Jack said not wanting to say the words 'your mother.' He was trying to spare her any extra pain but as it happens she said it anyway.

"My mother?" Tru asked disgusted, appalled and her head spinning. Her dad was a jerk but things lately had been great and things were getting better and now this but once again could she really trust Jack?

It would make sense: Harrison thinking he was having an affair, all of Harrison's gifts more like payoffs when he got close. Harry. If Jack was the Saint or the wrong party like it led to believe then, "Why knock Harry out?" Tru asked him.

"Believe me thats a lot less than I was ordered to," Jack said, "Before I hit him, I told him it was for his own good. He was getting too close, Richard wanted him dead. I'm not a killer. I was intending to knock him out, make it seem like he was dead til I got a better plan," he admitted to her.

Tru jumped startled as the place which had been quiet for over an hour suddenly bustled with activity as machines started bleeping crazy, Tru turned around to see them all rushing into Maria's room. She couldn't stay here, she couldn't process all of this. She wanted to, had to get away yet at the same time she couldn't coax herself to leave Jack, what if he was lying? She couldn't leave him then again he couldn't any other harm and that was just denying the reasons she really wanted to be near him.


	6. Harrison

Hey guys; as always just give me an indication of how I'm doing. Sorry if its a lil' on the short side.

Tru walked out of the hospital, tears slipping. Crying was the worst emotion in the world...maybe tied with fear. She wiped the tears roughly away trying to keep it together as she took her cell phone out and called Harry.

Sometimes being close to people, to your brothers sucked! You could never lie to them, they always knew something was up. Tru walked towards a cafe her and Harry had agreed to meet; she didn't want to meet anywhere that had the slightest hint of Richard from what she'd just heard. How could she not believe Jack? Beside the strong feelings she had for him who could make something like that up?

After taking a seat and order a cup of tea Tru sat down waiting on Harry, what was that all about anyway? Like tea was the solution to lifes problems, someone looses a relative and suddenly everyones bustling about, would you like a tea? Course they don't want a fricking tea," Tru thought to herself, amazed at the kinda crap you thought about when trying to block the whole day out of your mind. She jumped slightly as Harry sat down giving him a slight smile, glad to see him but that was all she could manage right now.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked taking a seat across from Tru and gazing at her intently then relaxing and sitting back slightly so not to scare her although she should probably know what he was like by now. "Why couldn't we meet at mines?"

"Dad," Tru said biting her lip and deciding no more tears for now. "He, Jack said some stuff and - "

"Whoa Jack? You weren't meant to be talking to him at all and you listened to him since when?" Harrison said cutting her off.

Tru glared at him slightly and he gave her a sorry shrug letting her continue.

"It made sense. What he said," she swallowed," He said that Dad - Richard did what Jack does and he hired someone to kill mum," Tru swallowed. "Then he hired Jack to take his place; you were getting close to something and so he ordered Jack to kill you but Jack's not a killer.. so i think and he says so he knocked you out instead," Tru finished up.

Silence.

Deja vu, Tru thought wryly.

"Tru thats nuts," Harrison said.

Tru was slightly irritated by that comment, "Why? It makes sense! The showing up all of a sudden after no calls, nothing. Then Jack showing up, me getting my powers or whatever. Then as soon as you find out he gives you raises and presents. Consider it for one moment; if it wasn't Jack who had told me," Tru said knowing that was part of it.

Harrison shrugged then nodded, "OK it makes sense but who's to say Jack didn't make it all up?"

"Oh come on! No one's that good and why would he?"

Harrison shrugged again, "Play with the enemies mind? Screw her up a little..."

"Well thanks for that Harry, look you don't even know him!"

"And you do? Tru, your like enemies in all senses and your acting like you - " Harrison paused, "Why are you defending him?"  
"B-because we talked and he seemed," Tru sighed getting slightly flustered, "Why does it matter?"

"Because you like him, don't you?" Harrison asked surprisingly calm.

Tru rolled her eyes, swallowing, damn why did he have to be so good with people? "And if I did thats your business why?"

"Because its Jack!" Harrison said, calm no longer there, "He's screwing with your mind then feeding you this crap about dad to screw with you even more, he killed me remember? Then Luc or have you just forgot about that all of a sudden?!"

Tru stood up almost throwing the chair back, she hated when they argued but she wasn't giving up on that, "He never idly killed anyone!" Megan, megan, megan...a voice at the back of her brain chanted, "Go back to work for your all so brilliant dad...maybe work out exactly how many years he left us for to fend for ourselves!" Tru said through gritted teeth then storming out.

Harrison sighed slumping down in the chair; a mixture of confused, angry and past angry. This was Jack's fault; he was going to nail him for doing this to Tru!


	7. Confrontations

_Hey guys, as always let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as. Thanks._

Tru sighed walking back to the hospital wiping tears quickly from her face as she entered the ward where Maria was or at least had been. She walked up behind Jack his hands in pockets staring through the glass. "Thought you might still be here," Tru said slightly shaky.

Jack nodded turning to her, "The uh, babies fine. Maria's parents are on the way," he swallowed, "You OK?" he asked noticing how shaky she was and how red her eyes were, presumably and most likely from crying.

Tru shrugged, "Had a bust up with Harry, no biggie," she said bravely.

"Oh," Jack said quietly, not wanting to pry or annoy her but wondering, "What about?" he asked.

Tru gave the smallest of smiles, "You."

"Because I was working with you, because I knocked him out or both?" Jack asked.

Tru nodded, "Yeah," she sighed. "But its not just that. I explained…or at least I tried to but he wouldn't believe me. Said you were trying to screw with my head." Tru looked down at the ground a little before looking back up, making eye contact with him. "Even more so when he realized I was falling for you."

Harrison stormed into his Dad's office, ignoring the screaming secretary behind him as he walked through the doubling doors, glaring harshly at his Dad's 'client.'

"Get out," he said to him, receiving a raised eyebrow as the man stood up. The man looked to Richard who sighed and said, "We'll reschedule," before gesturing to the door and muttering an apology.

Harrison closed the door behind him and turned to a stunned Richard.

"Bad day?" Richard said gesturing at a chair for him to sit down.

"Don't screw with me," Harrison said sighing, wondering if he had the right person or his first ideas of the scumbag Jack were right. "I came here to ask you some stuff and I want to know the truth," like he'd get it, things didn't usually happen just because he wanted them and even if it was Richard, everything Tru had said was true then why would he admit it?

"OK, OK, it was me: I decreased your salary," Richard said, the hint of a smile playing over his lips as he knew why Harrison was really here and it had nothing to do with his job.

Harrison glared at him, annoyed, wondering why he'd believed his dad to be innocent instead of believing Tru. He trusted her beyond words; even if she was love struck.

Harrison walked quickly over to Richard, giving him no time to react as he sharply pinned him against the wall with his elbow, "Tell me. About Tru. Tell me it's not true," he said half begging, in a lot of ways for his sake and him still being his blood and flesh he wanted it all to be a lie. But then if Tru really did l… care for Jack then it would be in her interests for Jack to have been telling the truth.

Richard shrugged lamely coughing slightly, "Hard. To. Talk. When…" he coughed more and Harrison loosened his hold on Richard, bad mistake. Caught off guard, Richard quickly threw Harrison off him, kicking him lightly in the shins to make him stumble back then pinning him to the desk, "So who has the power now?" Richard smirked, eventually letting a more than stunned Harrison go.

"What exactly would you like me to tell you?" Richard asked Harrison civilised, as if nothing had happened, walking around the room.

Harrison's eyes warily followed Richard's every move as he rubbed his throat. He wasn't convinced he actually wanted to know the truth. A lot of people thought spending their life in the dark, not knowing the bad facts of life would be better and in the short run it was but in the long run? It was fatal. The truth had to always be known. "Everything," he replied.

Tru shivered slightly as she got into her apartment, she looked behind her smiling, "Thanks for coming. I kinda didn't want to be alone and with Harry and me not – "

Jack cut her off. "Its fine you don't have to explain, I'm just surprised your still talking to me."

Tru nodded, "Well it really wasn't your fault my dads and – " she paused reaching up to kiss him quickly. She pulled back wincing slightly, "I uh…sorry… I'm not usually, I just I wanted to do that for a while and – "

Jack cut her off with a kiss of his own, "I get the feeling," he said huskily.

Then he pulled back from her, damn this was wrong! He was – " We can't…"

Tru raised an eyebrow stepping slightly away from his closing her door which they'd left open, "Why not?" she asked, OK so maybe on some level or another it was wrong but it wasn't like you chose who you fell for.

"Because," Jack swallowed trying to get his brain to work to thing up an appropriate argument, "After everything I've told you? Everything I've done."

"Not your fault, as I recall," Tru said, "Remember Richard who will somehow pay," she said gritting her teeth slightly and pushing thoughts of Richard and what they were gunna do out of her mind.

"Megan, that was me," Jack said, "And even your boyfriend, Luc." Jack said in split minds one was screaming, what the hell are you doing? While the other knew this would never work.

Tru nodded, "You enjoy your job? It sure as hell didn't look like that with Megan."  
"I don't enjoy it!" Jack exclaimed, "I just can't get out. Richard helped me out, there's stupid contracts and god he's a lawyer! How do I break through that? I have no choice but to do this job, Tru. If I did, I'd get out of it. I swear. At first I believed it but when I met you, started to love you? This isn't my world, its just somewhere I'm stuck."


	8. The Plan

_Small chapter but hey, hope you like. Please review._

Harrison stared at the wall and anything that wasn't Rihcard. He didn't know why he was still here or what Richard was up to: why did he tell him the truth? He hadn't actually said much, most of the time it was long silences, giving Harrison time to think and after realizing that the conversations were about Tru and and not another girlfriend, Harrison pretty much let everything fall into place.

In a way Harrison really wanted to go, get away from Richard and make sure Tru was OK. Jack could easily be a decoy or a seperation technique, they could have this all planned. Or he could always be innocent but Harrison didn't want to take any risks, not with Tru's life possibly in danger. Put on a different level, he had to stay; find out what Richard was up to and why he'd told him.

Richard sighed to himself hoping Harrison would stay for a while more. Harrison wasn't the problem; he wanted Tru and Jack. Harrison was purely the bait.

Tru sighed weakly, "Move Jack," Tru said standing outside Richard's office. They'd decided to take a sort of 'rain check' on the whole kissage, right now priority was getting Harrison back and Tru could see him in there.

Jack stood stubbornly, arms folded, "It's dangerous, Tru. He's dangerous."

"Harry's in there," Tru said defiantly.

"He won't hurt him," Jack almost pleaded, "It's not him he wants. He's just the bait because Richard knows you'll show up," Jack said knowing Richard all too well.

"Then he's right," Tru said glaring at Jack bitterly, "Look I don't care OK?"

"Well I do!" Jack said pissily.

"You really do? Then let me through," Tru said walking around him and into the room, like he'd try and stop her.

Jack decided it was best to wait outside for backup until the shot was fired. Jack shot in there almost as fast as the bullet haeding for Tru, wincing in pain as the bullet him in the arm.

"Jack!" Tru yelled looking around quickly but trying hard not to turn away for too long on Richard in case he pulled something else. Tru narrowed her eyes pissily; the bullet would never have hit her, it would narrowly have missed, Richard was a good shot and everything was going his way. They were playing his game, his terms, his place.

"Damn!" Jack cussed clutching his arm also noticing what Tru had. This time Tru was the bait, he had wanted them all here but for what? Jack swallowed, this wasn't good. He'd clearly planned this and known too much, Jack looked around quickly to see if anyone else was helping him. Didn't look like it and there weren't that many places to hide in his office.

Richard smirked putting the gun down, "Glad your here Jack. All of us together like one big happy family," he said grinning broadly.


	9. Not again

_OK very, very, very short chapter but I wanted to break this bit up so I'll put next chapter up very soon. Enjoy and review. :)_

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Yeah one big happy family," he replied dryly, tempted to say something about Richard's wife to hit a nerve, but he couldn't. Not with Tru and also Harrison there.

Harrison looked toward Tru and Jack, he got told nothing! So Jack was playing for the good guys...OK so he semi got told that but him and Tru? He didn't get told that, he'd haev remembered. He stayed silent though, now wasn't exactly the time.

"Only you forgot one thing, Richard," Jack said quickly pulling a gun from his pocket, "I used to do your job," he said shooting him right through the heart as the bullet arced towards Richard hitting him to the floor. Jack swallowed lowering the gun; he knew that he'd only been able to do it because of how fast it was.

"I'm sorry, it was him or us," Jack said looking towards Tru, breaking the deadly silence in the room.

Tru didn't say anything just nodded and slowly went towards her dad, down by the desk. Not anything in heaven could prepare her for what happened next as Richard's head turned very slowly and begged Tru for help.

A beyond confused, desperate and damn right pissy Tru shot up in bed.

How exactly were you meant to save the person you wanted dead?


	10. Deadly

_Second last chapter so enjoy and review please. Thanks._

Tru looked around scanning her surroundings. Thid was weird; unlike all her other rewinds. She usually ended up in bed, starting from the morning but she was... back at the hospital. That could mean Harry was already in danger!

She tried to calm down, like Jack had said it wasn't Harry Richard was after. The thought of Jack had only just occured to her, he had to be there too.

Almost noticing what she was thinking, Jack swallowed and said, "Hey," not the bet thing to say but then it hardly came with instructions manuals what to say after you'd killed the person you liked Dad.

Tru just nodded, "We-We need a plan.," she sighed confused, "He used to be Death. Why did he ask for help?"

Jack bit his lip, he had a few ideas but none that he'd want to share. How far would Richard go to stop Tru? The first day had a different outcome but he knew somehow this one had already changed, he felt it somehow and he just knew that at the end of the day, the final day someone wasn't getting out alive.

"Jack?" Tru asked scared. He'd went silent and he looked scared and that worried her.

"Yeah?" he asked knocked out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked him feeling like a 6 year old all over again, having to look up to someone.

"Nothing," Jack lied. "Just trying to think of what to do."

"Well we have to go after Harry," Tru said biting her lip.

Jack sighed, "And have a replay of yesterday? He's not after Harrison," he said.

Tru shrugged, "Things have changed, you know that," she said fighting the urges to cry and feeling strong now. She didn't know how. A minute ago all she wanted to do was curl up, cry pretend this was all a dream but now? She felt fired up, ready for anything.

"If you can feel that then you know someone's going to die, you gotta feel that too," Jack replied.

Tru shrugged, "If its me, you, Harry or him? Then let the bastard die," she was angry. She knew she didn't really want him dead. Well in a lot of ways she did but even though she really hated to admit it he was still her dad and she still loved him. Maybe that would change if he died. Maybe, maybe she didn't know, anything she was confused. She started to head off, out of the hospital, "Come or stay your choice."

Harrison stared at the wall and anything that wasn't Richard. He didn't know why he was still here or what Richard was up to: why did he tell him the truth? He hadn't actually said much, most of the time it was long silences, giving Harrison time to think and after realizing that the conversations were about Tru and and not another girlfriend, Harrison pretty much let everything fall into place.

In a way Harrison really wanted to go, get away from Richard and make sure Tru was OK. Jack could easily be a decoy or a seperation technique, they could have this all planned. Or he could always be innocent but Harrison didn't want to take any risks, not with Tru's life possibly in danger. Put on a different level, he had to stay; find out what Richard was up to and why he'd told him.

Richard sighed, thinking to himself. It was a rewind day, he felt it. Jack usually filled him in on most things but he could usually tell when there had been one and for some reason he knew it had been him. That was strange. He'd died once before, no one knew of course. Hell he didn't know for a while but this time was different, he remembered and he thought he had a pretty good idea why. Death was only meant to kill whoever was on the rota, if that changed he was informed. That could only mean one thing, yesterday Jack had killed him.

Richard bit his lip contemplating what to do. He could risk luring Tru and possibly Jack back here again and try get the upper hand this time or he could always... kill Harrison. Surely Tru wouldn't go on without him and he'd wanted Jack to do it, it would solve his problems.

Richard started to smile sadisticly, "Well it was fun chatting," he said as he took his left hand to his drawer.

Harrison shot up straight away, "W-what are you doing?"

He started to back up slowly but Richard shook his head, pulling the gun out, "Now we don't want to do that, do we?"

"Look chill, OK?" Harrison said. He'd been threatened loads of times and died before too, not that he could remember but it was different when it was your dad pointing the gun.

Richard shrugged, it was now or never he thought as he pulled the trigger, shooting him right through the chest. On the up side, he wasn't making him suffer, he awas definitely gone straight away.


	11. Nothing's ever OK

_Last chapter: However I must warn that at least one person is staying dead and that's not me so uh, don't kill me for killing them off!! Haha review and be gentle. :P _

"Harry no!" Tru yelled as she entered Richard's office and saw him lying on the floor. She looked up noticing Richard, gun in hand, "You bastard!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

Jack swallowed as he stood behind Tru, "Tru let's get out of here. We can't do anything," Jack said warily.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tru spat angrily. "Come on hit me to" Tru yelled, "It can be a fricking family thing."

"On the contrary, Tru, I think I've done all I need to," Richard replied civily putting his gun down on the desk. The idea of breaking her down seemed semi entertaining and the thought of what was about to happen never even crossed his mind.

Jack whipped a gun out from his jeans, deja vu all over again only this time Harrison was dead. He swallowed he hadn't wanted to do this, not a second time. He'd meant what he said, he wasn't a killer but if it was between Tru or Richard's life.

Before either Jack or Richard could respond and figure out what the hell Tru was doing, she has took Jack's gun, pointed it at Richard and shot. Richard didn't have enough time to reach for his gun but he made a good attempt. Jack didn't have enough time to stop her. The whole idea of his shooting Richard the first day was so Tru wouldn't do anything stupid, to save them of course and so Tru wouldn't be the killer. He never thought she had it in her. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind but it should of; it was Harrison after all.

"Woah! Tru, calm!" Jack said as Tru turned her eyes blazing, tears streamign her pretty face, her hands shaking, gun pointed at Jack. He put his hands up, he had no idea as of yet why but he had heard that after the first kill...the rest were easy.

Tru glared at him, she was confused to hell and not thinking straight about much, the fact that she'd just killed her dad and her brother gone all sh was thinking was, "You hesitated because you were still working with him!" she yelled, "Harry was right, you your just screwing with my mind," she cried dropping the gun and sinking to the floor. Then be it; he could kill her all she wanted there was nothing to live for.

"Tru, no," Jack said walking over to her, "No," he repeated bending down and putting a hand to her face, she backed up then stood up, "Stay the hell away from me!" And with that she ran out.

**A month later - Tru's apartment**

Tru sighed glancing at her mobile. Jack never gave up however she had reached the conclusion that she'd screwed everything up. She was surprised she'd been able to keep together. Crying had become her natural territory, not that it had helped. Today she'd managed to somehow feel semi OK. Jack's text had just been like the others: 'Tru call me.' Tru I'm scared' 'Just let me know your OK.'

She desperately wanted to see him, he was the only one now left but then what was she meant to say. Hell she'd pointed a freaking fun at him...maybe sorry would be a start.

She sighed grabbing her coat, it was now or never and she couldn't live with forever, she was cracking up and she just needed...someone.

Tru walked to Jack's apartment nervoulsy knocking on his door, hoping he'd be in. She was so tempted to run off until she decided: he was in, ok, he wasn't? It was a sign.

Jack opened the door, his heart feeling like his stopped, his eyes showign every range of emotion as he saw who it was, "Tru," he said softly.

"Hey," Tru said trying to keep strong but needing desperately to cry, for a while the tears had been all she had felt. "I-" she started but Jack cut her off, "he opened the door wide, "come in," he said, so glad she was ok

"I'm sorry," Tru said looking at the floor then looking him in the eyes, "For...back at the office and not getting back to you."  
Jack shook his head, "I'm just glad your OK. I was so scared that you'd done something stupid," he said honestly.

Tru gave a wavery smile, her eyes glistening with tears, "Yeah you were there when I did," she said no longer holding back the tears.

Jack walked closer to her pulling her into his embrace, "You did what you had to," he said softly, "It'll all be OK."  
And for the one minute she believed him, wrapped in his arms felt like some sort of bubble where she'd always be safe but as soon as they broke apart that broke; nothing was ever going to be OK.

AN: OK so hope you enjoyed it and if not I guess you can shout at me in the reviews as long as you review :) Thanks for staying with us this long.


End file.
